The First Times Are Always The Best
by soundsoulryan
Summary: Rei and Nagisa's first time. Smut, lemon, boyxboy. Don't like, please don't read. Those who do like, enjoy! Review if you enjoy!


**A/N: First Iwatobi Swim Club: Free! Fanfic. Smut. Lemon. Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read. Reigisa for those of you that couldn't tell. Also, I'll probably be posting a lot of oneshots for various pairing in the Rise of the Guardians, Hetalia, and Free! Fandoms. Leave me some prompts or ideas if you want something specific. I'm open to anything ^^**

Rei and Nagisa were more than team mates. They were more than friends. They were lovers. Madly in love at that. For the last four months or so, they had been officially "together". It was Rei of course who made the first move. Nagisa was much to shy to ever confess. However, once Rei told him his true feelings, the smaller boy was able to do the same.

The pair were currently swimming late. Rin had come by earlier to pick up Haru for a date, and Makoto had left about an hour ago to meet up with Gou. Both Rei and Nagisa both had to agree it was nice to see all of their friends in committed and strong relationships. Especially Rin and Haru. The two seemed to repair anything that had been lost in the time Rin was in Australia. And then some.

Rei finished a lap in the pool and pulled himself out for a rest. The former track member panted heavily, his lungs desperate for air. He had been swimming for hours, trying to get better. He was behind his three team mates in terms of how fast he could swim. So it only was right that he practice harder.

He was startled as he heard a sudden splash in the lane next to him. Looking over, he saw Nagisa panting and gaping for air as well.

"Tired?" He asked casually. The Nagisa nodded.

"Yeah, very. We were at it for hours today. I'm exhausted." Came his reply.

Rei merely nodded and brought his legs completely out of the water before standing up and beginning to dry off. Water dripped off his well-toned body, something Nagisa took to noticing. He hadn't even realized he'd been starring at his boyfriend when Rei said,

"Enjoying the view?"

Nagisa snapped out of his trance and blushed heavily. He got out of the water and joined his boyfriend in drying off.

"S-Sorry Rei..." He muttered.

The older boy smiled and leaned down quickly to kiss his cheek.

"You're totally fine, cutie. If I had my body I would stare to." He teased gently, his tone reassuring Nagisa that he was joking. Said boy nodded and slipped his towel back into his pool bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Can I maybe spend the night at yours Rei-chan? I really don't want to walk all the way back to my house..." He shifted his feet innocently, something he knew Rei always fell for. Rei bit his lip, pretending to consider the offer.

"Oh, I think that would be alright." He decided.

"Yay!" Nagisa exclaimed, jumping into Rei's arms and giving him a hug. Nagisa leaned up and kissed Rei on the lips quickly before winking at him and running off.

"Let's go then!" He said as he disappeared down the locker room hallway and turned the corner. Rei blinked in mild shock before smirking. He couldn't help but glance at Nagisa's hips and waist as he ran. The way they swayed and turned, seeming to tease him unconsciously. He jogged after him, his mind still occasionally wandering back to the sight of Nagisa running with his back to him.

Nagisa waited patiently for him outside the swimming facility. Rei ran to catch up with him and the two began walking, making small talk as they did.

"What do you think about Rin and Haru dating Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked as they approached the turn for Rei's house. The latter shrugged.

"I'm happy for them I guess. I don't really pay attention to relationships other than my own."

Nagisa blushed a little at the reply, his fingers casually intertwining themselves with Rei's.

"What?" Rei asked, seeing his boyfriend's rosy cheeks.

"It's just, if you only really think about your _own _relationships, then that must mean you think about me a lot..." The smaller teen trailed off, hoping Rei understood what he meant.

"O-Oh...well, I'm glad that makes you happy." He replied casually, hiding a blush of his own. It was true he thought about Nagisa all the time. And the thoughts he had about Nagisa were often like the ones he had in the pool room. Just imagining how it would feel to be inside of him, to hold him close and show him how much he loved him. He shrugged the thoughts off though and continued to walk.

Shortly after their brief conversation, they arrived at Rei's. He opened the door and called out to see if anyone was home. When there was no response, he let Nagisa in after him. The two set their shoes and bags by the door and walked into the living room. Rei flipped a light on and the two took a seat on the couch, their hands never breaking apart.

"No ones home, so your fine to spend the night. Do you want to go straight to bed?" Rei asked. Nagisa smirked at him and shook his head.

"Not really. I was thinking we could lay here...and just, talk." He replied.

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Talk about...?"

Nagisa grinned. "Well, maybe I should rephrase that. See, what I have in mind would involve our lips and mouths, but, we wouldn't really be talking."

The taller teen blushed and turned away briefly as his boyfriend moved closer to him. His back was to the arm of the couch now, and Nagisa was half sitting half laying on his legs.

"I-I don't think I understand Nagisa!" Rei chided nervously. He felt the smaller boy shift slightly so that he was laying on his chest, keeping him down.

"Then maybe I should show you." With those words, the blonde boy brought his lips down on Rei's in a searing kiss. It was different than the one earlier. This one was passionate and full of driven lust that seemed to appear out of thin air. Rei was taken aback, but he wasn't about to protest. He brought his arms around Nagias's waist and settled them on his firm ass gently, giving it a light squeeze. Nagisa moaned and broke the kiss.

"I-I've wanted t-to do this...f-for so long..." The small teen said, looking his boyfriend dead in the eyes. They were misted over with lust and passion.

"M-Me too Nagisa...B-But are y-you sure? I-I don't want to f-force myself on you." Rei reassured him. Nagisa gave him a nod.

"T-Technically I came on to you..." He smiled sheepishly. Rei smiled and leaned in for another kiss. It was even better than the last one. Rei's lips were like fire on Nagisa's cold ones. He prodded his tongue at them, asking for entrance. Nagisa happily granted him his wish and parted his lips slightly. Rei's tongue explored every inch of his boyfriends mouth, his passion and tension spilling out all at once. They pulled away, upset with the fact they needed air.

"R-Rei-chan...p-please touch me..." Nagisa whimpered. Rei smirked and complied by pulling his shirt up and over his head. He starred at the beautiful tanned skin before leaning forward and biting down near his collarbone. The smaller boy cried out in both pain and pleasure as Rei continued to leave marks all over his chest.

"I want everyone to know who you belong to at swim practice tomorrow." Rei whispered huskily. He bit again at the soft skin near Nagisa's neck, sucking and lapping lightly at it afterward. He drunk in the sounds of the boy's moans and whimpers for more. Somehow in the midst of their kissing, sucking, and biting, Rei somehow managed to get his own shirt off. His pants were becoming a problem however, and he suspected it was for Nagisa as well. He took the small teen in his arms and stood up.

"I'm taking you to my room ok? If we're doing this, we're doing it right." He told him. Nagisa nodded.

Rei set Nagisa on his bed and quickly removed his swim shorts, revealing his erection. The younger boy took in the sight of Rei's bare body.

"Y-Your so beautiful..." Nagisa complimented. Rei looked at him lovingly.

"You are as well. Now, let me see you as I am now." He replied, reaching forward and stripping Nagisa of his shorts. He gasped in surprise and tried hiding his very visible erection. Rei was having none of that. He forced his partners legs apart, his hands dipping to his inner thighs.

"Don't you worry about your body, Nagisa. Your beautiful and perfect in every way." Rei promised, looking him in his eyes. Nagisa blinked in shock, mouth hanging slightly open. He couldn't form coherent sentences any longer.

"I-I...R-Rei..." He stuttered.

"I love you Nagisa. So much. And I'm going to show you that now." He promised. Rei then leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I love you to..." The small teen whispered.

Rei stood back up and went to his dresser. After rummaging around for a few seconds, he pulled a bottle of lube from it. He coated his fingers and returned to the bedside. Nagisa's legs hung off the side so he simply propped them up over his shoulders for easier access.

"This will feel weird at first. But I'll help prepare you for later, trust me." Nagisa nodded and braced himself. His face clenched in discomfort as Rei inserted his first finger into his entrance. Rei rubbed his inner thigh soothingly.

"Shhh, it's alright. You'll get used to it." He promised as he inserted as second finger. Nagisa clenched himself at first, but gradually relaxed as the feeling became more comfortable.

"Better?" Rei asked after a few seconds of waiting.

"Y-Yes..." Came Nagisa's reply. Rei nodded and scissored his fingers slightly, stretching his boyfriend wider. When he figured he was ready, he lined himself up at his entrance.

"Ready?" He asked. Nagisa nodded.

Rei pushed in slowly, allowing Nagisa time to adjust. His fingers were not much in comparison to his actual length, but it was much easier to fit inside of him after he had been prepared. Nagisa moaned slightly as Rei pressed himself all the way in, taking a deep breath as he did.

"Y-You can move Rei-chan. I-I can h-handle it." The smaller teen assured him. Rei nodded and begin moving his hips slowly. Slowly but surely, they built a rhythm. Nagisa would roll his hips up in time with each of Rei's thrusts, something that pleasured each of them immensely. During one of Rei's thrusts, Nagisa moaned loudly and arched his back slightly. Rei smirked as he realized he had hit Nagisa's prostate head on.

"Like that?" He teased. Nagisa quickly nodded multiple times.

"P-Please! Do that again!" He begged. Rei happily complied, aiming his thrusts up and into Nagisa's sweet spot each time. As Rei began reaching his end, he placed his free hand on his boyfriends erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"R-Rei! I'm c-coming!" Nagisa cried as he reached his limit. He spilled himself out onto both of their stomachs, arching his back into Rei. The erotic sounds of his boyfriends orgasm were enough to send Rei over his edge as well. He growled lowly and released himself inside of Nagisa with one final thrust.

Rei fell to the side of Nagisa and pulled out, still gaping for air.

"H-How was it?" He asked, his voice heavy and tired. Nagisa moved closer to him on the bed and intertwined himself in Rei's grasp.

"A-Amazing Rei...r-really, it was incredible. I loved every second." He replied eagerly, his eyes drifting closed in the process. Rei could tell he was exhausted.

"I love you Nagisa. I love you more than you'll ever know or understand." He promised as he cuddled the smaller teen close. There was no response however. Nagisa was already fast asleep, snoring ever-so-softly. Rei chuckled to himself and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Pulling a blanket over both of them and shutting his eyes, he thought to himself how amazing his life had gotten. And then he realized why. It was because of Nagisa.

**A/N: Well, I had a lot of fun writing this. I'll skim for errors later tomorrow. Hopefully this wasn't awful. This is my first smut though so...cut me some slack. Let me know if you want more lemons or whatever really. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**-SSS**


End file.
